Romance at the Tipton
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Maddie has a crush on a certain hotel employee. What will London do when she finds out? Meanwhile the twins find out Arwin is gonna ask their mom out on a date.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Okay, I kinda got the idea for this from _French 101_. I thought it was sweet how Maddie was trying to make Esteban feel better and this is what my twisted subconcious spewed out. Please, don't kill me cowers in corner ! And I'm sorry if in anyway I screw up with the characters.

* * *

London Tipton came racing out from the elevator yelling, "Maddie!" 

While she caught the attention of a few guest, Maddie, the blond candy girl ignored. She was staring, dreamily, at the door. London ran down the stairs and stopped dead, right in Maddie's line of sight.

"Maddie!" she repeated herself, "I'm talking to you!"

"Huh," Maddie seemed to come out of her trance. "Oh, it's you," she said with a slight groan.

"Who else?" London replied, clearly missing Maddie's unenthusiastic response, "Now, Maddie, seeing as you have nothing important to do..."

"Except my job," Maddie remarked. London shot her an annoyed look.

"And despite the fact your sense of style is, " London tilted her head, "Non-existant. I need your help."

Maddie glared at the heiress but muttered, "What is it, London?"

"Which shoes do you think goes best with this purse?" she held up a magazine with two high heels, one in white one in gold, and a long purse with white and gold consecutive stripes The purse vaguely reminded Maddie of a zebra. A zebra that had been spray painted gold.

"Does it really matter what I think, London?" Maddie asked, "I mean you can afford both of them."

"True," London said smiling. Then her face grew serious, "But I need to know, Maddie, I can only wear one of them."

"London, you'll look fine in both," Maddie said exasperantly.

"But I don't want to look fine," London pouted. She turned to face out and posed, "I want to look fabulous!"

She turned back to look at Maddie.

"Okay, okay, go with the gold," Maddie replied.

"Alright, I'll go with the white," London said, "Thanks, Maddie."

She started to head off, and stopped. Maddie's dreamy stare had finally caught her attention.

"Maddie, what are you staring at?" London demanded, turning her headto look in the direction Maddie was. All she saw was Esteban picking up a guest's suitcase. The bellhop seemed to be having trouble despite the case's small size.

"It's just Esteban," she said, turning back to Maddie.

A small sigh escaped from the other girl. Instantly a look of shock crossed her face as she bolted up from her leaning position. Her face grew red with blush.

"I mean," she stuttered, "Yeah, it's just Esteban."

She glanced nervously at London. London returned the glance with a suspicious glare.

"Maddie, is there something you're not telling me?" she demanded.

"Yes," the blond replied, "I mean no. No, of course not. There is nothing I need to tell you."

London raised an eyebrow. Then she gave her best heiress pout. The one not even Moseby could beat.

"Okay," Maddie said, giving in, "But you have to keep this a secret."

"Scoots honor," London promised.

Maddie stared at her increduously.

"It's scout, London," she said deliberately, "Scout."

"Whatever," London replied, smiling.

"Fine," Maddie leaned in and whispered, "Please don't laugh, but, I think...I think I might have a crush on Esteban."

London stared at her for a couple of seconds. Then she let out a loud laugh.

"Oh, that's good, Maddie," she gasped, "For a moment I thought you were serious."

"I was serious," Maddie said,tones of hurt, annoyance, and embarrasment clear in her voice.

London stopped.

"You were serious?" she exclaimed.

"That's what I just said," Maddie replied, " And now I feel like an idiot for telling you. What was I thinking!"

"You were thinking of all the things your friend, moi, could do to help you with this...thing," London offered.

Maddie shot London a look and said, "Like what."

"Well," London said, "I could talk to Esteban..."

"NO!" Maddie yelled. Moseby looked up from his work to look at the two girls.

"I mean," Maddie whispered, "Don't! Please don't do that, London!"

"Fine, fine. You don't need to scream it to the lobby," London replied.

* * *

And that's if for chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it. We'll get into the other part of the story in the next chapter. Reviews appreciated, but no flames! 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Wow, I'm amazed at all the encouraging reviews! I actually thought for a second ripe fruit was gonna come through the screen and hit me in the face. Well, seeing as ya'll like it so much here's chapter 2

* * *

Zack was bored.Carrie, his and Cody's mom, had already gone down to her gig. Cody was also downstairs, either talking with Arwin about some laser part or in the kitchens making some spectacular meal. 

Now under normal circumstances, Zack would just lay back and do pretty much nothing. But these were no ordinary circumstances. Flipping through channels Zack found, to his great horror, there was nothing on. On top of that, his mom had conviently managed to find a hidding place for the desserts. A hiding place Zack hadn't found yet!

Sighing loudly, Zack pulled himself up from the couch. He knew of at least one distraction that would help him in his time of boredom. Reaching the door, he reached down to grasp the handle, and was greeted by the wood.

"Oof," he called as he hit the floor.

Cody ran into the room, oblivious to Zack's cry.

"Zack!" he called, "Zack!"

He ran into the twin's shared bedroom. Reappearing he called out, "Zack, where are you?"

"I'm right here," Zack mumbled annoyed. He stood up, rubbing his nose where the door hit him.

"Why were you on the floor?" Cody asked.

Zack glared at him.

"I was meditating," he replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Cody exclaimed in suprise.

"No," Zack said, annoyed by Cody's obliviousness, "You hit me with the door!"

"Oh," Cody replied, his facial expression dropping in worry, "Uh, sorry."

"Why are you slamming the door open anyway?" Zack said.

"Because I needed to tell you something," Cody replied.

Zack crossed his arms. His expression plainly said 'your point?'.

"Arwin told me he was going to ask mom out," Cody continued.

It took ten seconds for Zack to react.

"What!" he exclaimed, "Arwin? As in Arwin the maintenance guy?"

"Yeah," Cody replied, "What's the big deal?"

"Cody, he wears a welding mask!" Zack retorted.

Cody looked at him blankly.

"When he's not welding anything," Zack added, trying to get his brother to see his point.

"So?" Cody said, missing said point entirely.

"So, you want a guy like that asking MOM out?" Zack replied, "Mom!"

Cody shrugged.

"He's nice enough guy," he argued, "And if you remember Mom did kiss him at the basketball game."

Zack shuddered, "Don't remind me."

"Zack, I don't see a problem with this," Cody replied, suprised his brother seemed hostile to the idea of Arwin just_ asking_ their mom.

"Well, I do. And I'm going to go talk to Arwin about it," Zack headed for the door, "You coming."

Cody nodded, running after Zack. He had the feeling he was going to intervene at some point.

* * *

Okay, people, chapter two. I know it's not as long as chapter one, but I needed to introduce the second part of the story. I apologize for not updating. I will be kinda putting the storylines together in the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Glad you guys liked the last chapter. So here we go again

* * *

_Elevator_

"Zack, what are you planning to do?" Cody asked his brother worriedly in the elevator.

"What do you care?" Zack replied.

"It's just Arwin's been planning this for a while and..."

Zack stared at Cody in utter shock.

"How long have you known about this?" he exclaimed, interrupting Cody.

"I don't know," Cody shrugged, "A couple weeks."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"I promised Arwin I wouldn't," Cody replied, "Zack, what is the big deal? He's just going to ask mom if she'd like to go to a movie."

"Which one? Attack of Pod Men?" Zack shot cruelly.

"No, The Day the Earth Stood Still."

"Figures," Zack muttered as the doors opened. He walked out before Cody could reply.

* * *

Curious as to what had caused the normally quiet (except in situations the twin monsters created) Maddie yell, Moseby wandered from behind the front desk to the candy counter. Neither Maddie or London noticed his approach, but both girls were talking excitedly in low voices. 

"You know, Maddie, maybe if you just talk to him," Moseby could hear London saying, "After all I've always had success in talking to boys."

The look on Maddie's face clearly told Moseby she didn't agree with London. Not that he truly blamed her. The fiasco involving the computer chip was fresh in his memory as well.

"London, you needed a microchip to say what I told you to say," Maddie remarked.

"Just that one time," London replied, abashed.

"Look, London, zi appreciate the help," Maddie paused thoughtfully, "Wow, I never get used to saying that. But anyway, there's nothing you can do in this case."

"What case?" London asked.

Maddie just rolled her eyes and explained, "I mean with my crush on...Mr. Moseby!"

"You have a crush on him too?" London said, with a look of revulsion.

"No, he's standing right behind you," Maddie said.

London turned to see that the hotel manager was indeed standing behind her.

"Oh, hello, Moseby," she said.

"Good morning, London. Is there something you need?"

"Well, I did come down here to get Maddie's opinion on what shoes I was going to buy," Again Maddie rolled her eyes, "But then I found out the sweetest thing. Okay, not as sweet as me but still...It seems Maddie has a crush on..."

Immediately the blond covered the heiress mouth. Moseby stepped back as London jerked in suprise, and gave Maddie a suspicious look.

"You really don't want to know about that," Maddie said, "Can I get you something from the candy bar?"

"No," Moseby replied.Maddie's grip on London's mouth was still firm, "I think I'll return to the desk."

Trying not to notice London's shocked, betrayed look, Moseby turned around and headed back the way he came. Maddie watched him leave, and then felt something wet inside her hand.

"Ew, London!" she shrieked pulling her hand away, "Did you lick my hand.!"

"You wouldn't let go!" London pouted, "And I bruise easily."

"Well, if you didn't start blabbing my secret...Whatever happened to scout's honor?"

London looked at her in confusion.

"I was never a scout. Brown is not my color."

Maddie clenched her teeth, satisfied merely to glare at London. The glaring was soon interrupted though by the familiar phrase, "Hey there, sweet thang!"


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. : Sorry for lack of updating. Please don't hurt me (hides behind Arwin)

* * *

"Hello, Zack," Maddie said turning around to face the short, blond-haired boy. 

"Maddie, you have to help me stop him!" a sudden cry came from the elevator. A second later a second blond-haired boy burst out, running down the steps and successfully tackling his brother.

"Oof," Zack caled as he hit the floor for the second time that day, "Cody, get off of me!"

"Not until you promise not to stop Arwin from asking mom out!" Cody replied.

"Wait, what?" Maddie and London exclaimed at the same time.

Cody looked up at the two older girls, while still managing to keep is older brother pinned for an impressive amount of time, and said, "Zack doesn't want Arwin to ask mom out and..." Zack nearly broke free, "AND Zack is trying to stop him!"

Cody found himself flipped over by Zack, who jumped up to get away. Before he could get a couple steps in, however, Maddie placed a firm hand in his way.

"Zack, what's wrong?" she said.

"Nothing," hre replied cockily, "Now that I've got Cody off of me."

Maddie tilted her head and gave her best 'I-care-about-you' look.

"No, I mean why don't you want Arwin to ask your mom out?"

Zack threw up his hands in exasperation.

"It's ARWIN! What more do I have to say!"

"Zack, your the one who wanted mom to date Arwin in the first place," said Cody, standing up.

"Yeah," replied Maddie, "Why the sudden change in heart?"

"Oh, I know, I know, pick me!" London exclaimed jumping up and down.

Maddie looked over at the heiress. Rolling her eyes she replied, "Yes, London."

London opened her mouth to say something and stopped.

"I forgot," she said.

"Moving on," Cody interrupted. He walked to face his brother, "Zack, don't you think you're being a little ridiculous about this."

"You're the one who tackled me to the floor!"

"Just to stop you from ruining Arwin's life."

"He'll get over it."

"Zack," Maddie interrupted, "I know it's not like you to reak havoc on..." she stopped, "Okay, forget I said that...Look, you can't just force Arwin not to ask your mom out. I mean she is a big girl, she'll make her own decisions."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him!" said Cody.

"But your not as good at it," replied Zack mockingly, "Fine, I won't bother Arwin, for Maddie's sake."

"Thank you, Zack, I think," said Maddie, "Now I'd suggest you get out of here, Mr. Moseby's looking a little peeved."

Without another word the twins began to head off.

"Oh, one more thing..." started Zack.

"Go," said Maddie.

Once the twins were gone, London settled her arm on the counter.

"So, are you going to ask him out?"

"Who?" replied Maddie.

"Este-"

"Don't even go there," Maddie said, raising a warning finger.

"What?" London said, placing her hand to her chest apparently insulted, "I was just curious."

"Look, London," Maddie said, her temper getting the better of her, "I am no longer going to involve you in my personal life! It was bad enough I told you about my crush! Now will you please leave the matter between me and...E-Esteban, hi."

"Hello, Maddie," replied the smiling bellhop who had just joined the two girls, "Ms. London."

"Esteban," replied London, a frightning grin crossing her face.

"So, Maddie, did you hear Mr. Moseby is thinking of hireing a new maid?" said Esteban.

"No, I didn't," Maddie replied, desperately trying not to look as though she were staring into his captivating, sparkling brown eyes.

"Yes, and she's supposed to be from the St. Marks."

"Really, I had no idea," Maddie said, glancing over at London. The heiress was again leaning against the counter watching the two employee's interact, "London, don't you have a hair appointment or something to get to?"

"No," London said with a slight panic, "Is something wrong with it?"

"Yes," Maddie said, "It's still here."

London gave her a confused look and then suddenly understood.

"Right," she said, "Thank you, Maddie."

With that she head started to leave.

"You two make such a cut couple," she said, pausing, "I'll see you later."

With that she headed out the front door. Maddie and Esteban watched her leave, the former wanting to bury herself in the sand and never come out again. Shaking his head with a slightly confused expression Esteban looked back at Maddie.

"Well, now that Ms. London is gone I can finally tell you what I wanted to say," he said.

Maddie looked up in suprise. Esteban was looking at her with an ernest she had never seen. She could feel her heart start to flutter.

"W-what is it, Esteban?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

The bellhop looked slightly embarrased as he leaned forward, closer to her. Maddie felt her knees begin to shake and prayed that he wouldn't notice.

"I need you to do something for me," he said, in barely a whisper.

"Anything."

"Could you...watch my chicken Dudley this weekend?"


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. : Sorry for lack of updating. Please don't hurt me (hides behind Esteban and Mr. Moseby)

* * *

Maddie stared at Esteban, her mouth open in shock. 

"Your chicken!" she exclaimed.

Esteban cringed, offering a guilty, but very cute grin.

"I'm going to be out of town for the weekend and Dudley gets lonely," he replied by way of explanation.

"Then why don't you just take him with you?" remarked Maddie, the fact that Esteban was leaving not quite registering for her.

"Because he gets car sick," Esteban replied.

Maddie thought about the statement for a second. _How far could he being going if the chicken is going to be car sick? _

Suddenly realizing the pause she covered for herself by saying, "Esteban, why are you asking me? I mean aren't there some...chicken-sitters you could call."

_Chicken-sitters? _she thought to herself, _Oh god, I sound like London!_

"Dudley didn't like the last bunch," Esteban replied, sounding as though he were taking her seriously, " And you do such a good job watching out for Zack, Cody, and Miss London..."

Maddie blushed, offering him a smile. _He notices what I do!_ She thought to herself.

"Well, I guess I can," said Maddie.

"Oh, good!" exclaimed Esteban looking excited, "I'll bring all the stuff you need here tommorrow!"

"But tommorrow's Friday," Maddie said.

"So?" Esteban gave her a questioning look.

"So I'm off tommorrow," Maddie replied.

"Oh, you're right. That was stupid of me," said Esteban, sounding disappointed.

"Maybe I could come over after work," Maddie said, the idea striking her like a bolt of lightning, "Zack and Cody could come help you carry the stuff," she added.

"Oh, I could never impose on them like that," said Esteban, holding up his hands in protest, "The little blond peoples have homework and all sorts of things to do."

"Relax, Esteban," said Maddie, "I'm sure Carey won't mind, and besides, when do they ever do homework?"

Esteban nodded in agreement.

"Okay," he said, "Then, I'll see you after work."

"It's a da-a-ya...It's a plan!" exclaimed Maddie, shocked at her near slip.

"Okay, bye, Maddie," Esteban walked off to the front counter where Moseby was sucking up big time to a rich looking couple.

"So, how did it go?" London said appearing right next to Maddie.

"AHH! London!" The blond gapped at the heiress, holding her heart, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," said London, "Is my fault your not Ob..ob..."

"Observant," offered Maddie.

"Yep, that's the one," said London, "So how did it go?"

"I'm babysitting a chicken," replied Maddie, suddenly realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

London gave her a strange look. Then, shaking her head sadly, she patted Maddie's shoulder and said, "It's okay, Maddie, the world is full of pathetic people like you."

"Thanks, London," Maddie shot back sarcastically.

"Well, at least you'll get to go to his house or apartment," London offered, trying to make Maddie feel better, "I haven't even been to Aron's yet."

And _you probably never will_, Maddie thought.

"You're right, London," she said, " Now all I have to do is find Zack and Cody and convince them to come with me."

* * *

Reviews appreciated. I will send Arwin's evil suitecase carts after you if you don't! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (Cough, cough, gack) 


End file.
